De la Amistad a Algo Más
by Blanca-san
Summary: ¿Qué sucederá cuando le asignen una misión difícil a Naruko? Y esta conlleve a que se enamore del Kazekage, ¿lograra rescatar a Sasuke?, ¿evitara que suceda la 4ta. Guerra ninja?, entren y lean. Mi primer summary no me odien. T por vocabulario.
1. Chapter 1

De la Amistad a Algo Más

_Itálicas: _el personaje está pensando.

Mayúsculas: el personaje esta gritando.

Comillas (" "): el personaje está hablando.

Un poco o mucho Ooc.

**Es mi primer fic no sean rudos, por favor. Se aceptan críticas constructivas.**

* * *

><p>Naruko despertó gracias al pitido de su alarma, intento buscar a tientas el reloj, mas no lo encontró. Maldijo y se levanto, vio la hora y volvió a maldecir eran las 10 en punto y debía de estar en la oficina de Tsunade a las 6 en punto con su equipo de viaje preparado. Hoy tenía su primer misión oficial de rango S, no sabía muchos detalles solo que tenía que espiar a unos shinobis de Iwagakure. Corrió hacia su baño, rápidamente se ducho, se puso su ropa, que era una falda naranja con un pequeño corte a los costados para mejor movilidad, vendajes, una blusa de tirantes negra, su chaqueta naranja con negro, unas sandalias negras, el collar del primer hokage, un brazalete de oro con unos dijes de un zorro, un remolino rojo, un mapache y el kanji de amor, sobre este se puso unos guantes sin dedos negros, su bolsa ninja, una mochila negra, inspiro aire y se coloco la banda negra en su frente, se hizo 2 colas de caballo, guardo unos pergaminos y se coloco a los costados unas sai. Salió de su departamento corriendo hacia el edificio del Hokage.<p>

"¡UZUMAKI NARUKO! ¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA LLEGAR A ESTAS HORAS?" Tsunade le dirigió una mirada fulminante, pero se suavizo inmediatamente.

"Lo siento obaasan, mi estúpido despertador no sonó a las 6 ttebayo" dijo un poco somnolienta.

"Bien. Naruko tu misión consiste en ayudar al Kazekage en una misión de rango A."

"¿Pero no era rango S?" dijo decepcionada. "Y me habías dicho que era espiar unos ninjas de Iwa. No te entiendo. Dattebayo."

Tsunade se sobo las sienes. "Te dije eso porque no estabas sola, nadie puede saber a dónde te diriges, incluso debes quitarte la banda de Konoha, nadie puede saber que eres de aquí. Es por tu seguridad y la de Gaara." Dijo firmemente.

"¿Y qué hare una vez en Suna? No hay modo de que entre desapercibida."

"En la entrada estará Gaara esperándote, pero si no lo ves dirás que tienes un mensaje de mi parte para Gaara y que se lo tienes que decir personalmente. Una vez que estés con Gaara el te dirá el resto de tu misión. Eso es todo Naruko, ya puedes irte."

"Hai." Dijo la chica de ojos cerúleos con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Naruko llevaba un tercio del recorrido en tan solo 12 horas cuando normalmente se llevaba un día entero. Estaba exhausta y debía detenerse o sino el chakra del Kyubi se manifestaría y eso conllevaría a un contratiempo mayor.<p>

Buscó el árbol más alto cercano, y subió las demás ramas, se detuvo cuando vio que estaba a unos 30 metros más arriba que antes. Se descolgó la mochila y la recargó en el tronco, se recostó y cayó en un sueño profundo.

Fue despertada con un gran estruendo, inmediatamente uso un henge, no podía permitir que si los Akatsuki estaban alrededor la reconocieran.

Escucho una voz masculina y la reconoció inmediatamente. Uchiha Sasuke.

No supo cómo fue que se levanto, pero ya estaba cara a cara de Sasuke, y al parecer no estaba solo, estaba acompañado de otros 2 hombres y 2 mujeres.

Sasuke sonrió ladeadamente.

"Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, Naruko."

Naruko se petrifico, la reconoció sin usar su sharingan, eso solo significaría que reconoció su chakra. Deshizo el henge e imito la sonrisa de Sasuke, solo que a ella le salió mas zorruna.

"Sasuke... Sakura... Si que ha pasado mucho tiempo. No creí verlos juntos y mucho menos en la ruta de Konoha a Suna."

"¿Qué haces tu aquí? Bakemono." Dijo Sakura como veneno.

"Vaya, al parecer cuando una serpiente te acoge te conviertes en una. Y es obvio lo que hago aquí, víbora." Dijo con un tono despreciable. Se sorprendió a si misma de decir esas palabras y de ese tono, pero no podía perdonar a Sakura, no después de lo que hizo. Un incomodo silencio se hizo.

"Oi Sasuke, ¿esta no es la chica zorra de la que siempre hablas?" Dijo en un tono de burla un chico de cabellos blancos, con una gran espada en la espalda... La que una vez fue de Zabuza.

"Suigetsu, no digas estupideces, no impliques como si me gustara." Dijo Sasuke en un tono frio.

"Bien, espero una respuesta. ¿Qué hacen aquí?" Dijo la chica de ojos azul cielo mientras tomaba sus sai de los costados.

"Nada que te incumba o a Konoha." Dijo una pelirroja que hasta ese momento estuvo callada. Naruko mostro coraje en su rostro. Su cuerpo irradio un chakra morado y sus rasgos faciales se hicieron más toscos.

En un microsegundo llego a donde estaba Karin, mientras con una sai le apuntaba el cuello. "¿Crees que no me concierne? Son mis ex compañeros de equipo, ninjas renegados de Konoha, están en el libro bingo. CLARO que me incumbe, basura ninja." Dijo la chica rubia, llena de ira, sus ojos se veían morados.

"Naruko suéltala." Demando el chico de cabello azabache.

"Tu estúpido sharingan no sirve en mi y no eres nadie para decirme que hacer." Siseó.

Un chirrido sonó, Naruko lo reconoció, un chidori.

"Maldito Teme." Murmuro, tomo los cabellos de Karin y la lanzo hacia un tronco dejándola inconsciente. Condujo chakra a sus sai y se lanzo hacia Sasuke, este la esquivo fácilmente en un movimiento elegante.

Sakura apareció de la nada a espaldas de Naruko, estaba a punto de darle un golpe con su puño, pero la rubia lo esquivo en un microsegundo; se coloco a espaldas de la pelirrosa y le encajo una sai en la espalda, justo en el punto que llegaba al corazón y la mataba. Sonrió ladeadamente y tiro el cuerpo inerte, saco su sai y volteo hacia Suigetsu, este ya había tomado su espada y estaba en posición de combate. Sasuke estaba parado observando con su sharingan a Naruko. El único que no decía palabra alguna y no hacía nada era un chico grande de cabellos naranjas.

Guardo sus sai a los costados y saco un pergamino de su bolsa ninja. "Patética, atacando a espaldas del enemigo." Dijo con un gran odio mientras pateaba el muerto cuerpo de su ex compañera. En un movimiento de manos desapareció el cuerpo, lo había sellado en el pergamino. Lo volvió a guardar y vio el rostro horrorizado del tal Suigetsu.

"¿Quién sigue?" Dijo con una sonrisa sádica. Nada, nadie dijo nada.

"Nadie Naruko. Jugo toma a Karin, Suigetsu guarda tu espada. Vámonos." Dijo Sasuke en un tono imperioso.

"¿Nani? Esto no ha acabado teme." Dijo la jinchuriki.

"No, usuratonkachi esto se acabo."

"Tu… ¡NO SASUKE! No puedo permitir que te vayas de nuevo, no ahora que te tengo frente a mí, no sin antes pelear…"

"Lo siento, dobe pero aun no es tiempo de volver a Konoha."

"¡No digas estupideces Sasuke! ¿Quieres poder? ¿Quieres matar a Itachi? Regresa a Konoha."

"Aunque yo quisiera, soy un ninja renegado, ¿recuerdas? Tu misma lo dijiste."

"Tsunade obaasan, puede hacer que no lo seas, Sasuke vuelve." Dijo en un tono de suplica. _Kuso ¿por qué siempre que le digo a Sasuke que regrese, se lo suplico? Kuso dirá que soy débil, y que si quiere matar a Itachi no lo lograra estando en Konoha, el mismo pretexto de siempre. KUSO._

"Regresare a Konoha, cuando sea el momento indicado." Dijo girando sobre sus talones. Naruko se quedo parada viendo como se iba el joven azabache. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así hasta que del agotamiento se arrodillo y pudo ver que había un pergamino en el suelo, en el mismo lugar en el que estuvo Sasuke horas antes.

Lo tomo con una mano temblorosa, lo examinó pero no había ninguna marca de que podría ser una trampa, vio que su nombre estaba escrito, sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo. Quería abrirlo, pero no podía arriesgarse a que fuese una trampa, y no podía ver el contenido aunque fuese para ella, debía hablarlo con Tsunade.

Lo guardo en su bolsa ninja, y decidió continuar su camino hacia Suna, ahí podría mandar a un sapo y enviarle el pergamino en el que estaba Sakura sellada y también este nuevo.

* * *

><p>Naruko llego a las afueras de Suna, estaba cansada, en un día entero camino los dos tercios restantes del camino. Maldijo cuando noto que una tormenta de arena se acercaba, tenía que buscar un refugio, o tal vez si invocaba a un sapo llegaría a tiempo a Suna. Analizó la situación e invocar a Gamakichi no sería lo adecuado, por lo que decide buscar refugio.<p>

_Kuso, estúpida arena, que no me deja caminar. Kuso se acerca la tormenta, kuso. _Naruko se quejaba mientras que intentaba caminar sobre el terreno inestable.

Encontró a lo lejos una cabaña, sin ventanas y una sola puerta, por lo que podía ver. Envió chakra a sus pies y comenzó a correr hacia la casa. Se veía abandonada, por lo que abrió la puerta y un grito se escucho desde el fondo de la habitación. Recorrió su mirada para buscar la fuente del ruido, encontró a una niña de unos 7 años, sus ojos se veían verdes y sus cabellos eran de un café arenoso, su vestimenta consistía en un kimono morado con flores blancas, traía entre sus brazos un conejo rosado y su cara estaba llena de terror, empezó a gritar y a llorar.

"¡Chotto! No llores. Pensé que esta cabaña estaba abandonada, y como se avecina una tormenta entre." La niña se sereno, pero no se acerco.

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruko, ¿cómo te llamas?" Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Miharu." Dijo tímidamente.

"Miharu-chan ¿quién mas vive contigo aquí?" Pregunto la chica ojiazul.

"Mi okaasan, otousan y oni-chan."

"¿Donde están?"

"En la aldea de Suna. Volverán en la noche."

"Miharu, ¿puedo quedarme aquí, solo hasta que pase la tormenta?"

"Hai." Dijo sonriente la niña.

* * *

><p>La tormenta duro 3 horas y Naruko aprovecho para intentar examinar el pergamino, mas no lo abrió, por miedo a que la lastimara o a Miharu.<p>

"Oi Miharu-chan, ya acabo la tormenta, lo más probable es que tus padres y tu aniki ya vuelvan. Me temo que me tengo que ir." Dijo sonriente.

"¡No! No te vayas Naru-chan." Berrinchó.

"No te preocupes, siempre estaré contigo." Se arrodillo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba algo de su bolsa ninja. Saco su mano y traía un kunai de 3 picos con un sello en el mango.

"Mira, cuando me necesites solo haz esto." Dijo mientras en su dedo índice y corazón acumulaba chakra azul y señalaba que iba a tocar el sello con estos mismos.

"Hai, demo, sino puedo hacerlo, ¿qué hare?"

"Fácil dile a tu aniki que lo haga por ti. Es un ninja lo hará fácilmente y tal vez si le dices te enseñe." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hai. Sayonara Naru-chan."

"Sayonara Miharu-chan."

* * *

><p>Naruko llego a la entrada de Sunagakure, sin embargo ninguna cabeza pelirroja la esperaba.<p>

"¿Quién eres? y ¿qué quieres en Suna?"

"Uzumaki Naruko, Tsunade-sama me envío para darle un mensaje a Kazekage-sama."

"Sabía que un ninja de Konoha vendría, pero hasta mañana, ¿cómo se que eres de Konoha?"

"¿Ves este collar? Me lo dio Tsunade-sama, y ¿ves este brazalete? Me lo dio su kage, y no ha de tardar en venir, siempre que pise Suna el sentirá mi presencia." Dijo irritada, ¿cómo no sabían quién era? Ella salvo a su Kage, y también se ha quedado en su casa en las misiones en las que ha tenido que visitar Sunagakure.

"Lo siento, pero no son pruebas suficientes, podrías ser un ninja que se las robo al dueño." Esto molesto a la kunoichi, saco una sai y apunto al cuello del shinobi.

"Escúchame bien, Uzumaki Naruko, JAMAS, me escuchas JAMAS permitiría que se las robasen. No sé si lo sepas pero el collar tiene un sello y el brazalete también. Y solo yo puedo usarlos, de otro modo morirían los ladrones." Siseó, mientras le encajaba aun más la sai.

"No llevas ni 10 minutos en Suna y ya estas atacando a mis ninjas." Dijo una voz masculina a espaldas del guardia. Naruko retiro su sai y la guardo, cerro la distancia entre Gaara y lo abrazo fuertemente.

"Kazekage-sama es peligroso, no sabemos si es el enemigo."

"Yaoki, ¿acaso no la escuchaste? Ese brazalete solo lo puede usar ella. E incluso le hace par al mío." Dijo el kage mientras mostraba una gruesa esclava de oro.

"Perdón, kazekage-sama, demo Temari-sama había ordenado que debíamos de tener mayor seguridad en las puertas y el cuerpo ninja, para evitar que los Akatsuki nos sorprendan de nuevo."

"Está bien Yaoki, no corro ningún riesgo. Naruko-chan sígueme."

"Hai, Gaara-kun." Dijo con una sonrisa y siguió al chico de ojos aqua, a algunos pasos se volteo y saco la lengua mientras se jalaba el ojo derecho hacia abajo.

Naruko camino al lado de Gaara y se sorprendió en cómo la gente le respetaba. La última vez que había ido escuchaba a las personas decirle bakemono, la simple palabra le molestaba, y cada vez que la escuchaba asesinaba o torturaba a la persona que la dijo, lo cual no era bien visto en Suna y Gaara la tuvo que ayudar más de una vez. Afortunadamente no había escuchado esa palabra en todo su recorrido en Sunagakure y eso le agradaba.

Pero le incomodaba las nuevas cosas que la gente murmuraba.

"Oi, ¿quién es ella? Sera la prometida del Kazekage?" Una voz femenina murmuro.

"No sé, pero es bonita, no sería raro si lo fuera." Dijo otra voz femenina cercana a la anterior.

"Ichiro creo que estoy en un genjutsu. Veo a una rubia muy atractiva." Dijo un hombre.

"Si tu estás viendo lo mismo que yo, yo también estoy en un genjutsu." Dijo otro hombre.

"A Matsuri-chan, ni a Sari-chan les gustara que tienen nueva competencia, y que es extranjera." Dijo una mujer.

Gaara parecía que no los escuchaba, y era muy probable, ya que el kyubi hacia que Naruko escuchara mejor que cualquiera.

"Oi Gaara, ¿quiénes son Matsuri-chan y Sari-chan?"

"¿Como sabes esos nombres?" Pregunto un poco sorprendido, ya que nunca las había mencionado.

"Pues, oí a tu gente decirlo." Dijo avergonzada.

"Matsuri es mi estudiante y Sari su mejor amiga." Dijo como si nada.

"¿Solo eso?"

"¿Qué escuchaste precisamente Naru?" Pregunto curioso.

"Pues que ni a Matsuri ni a Sari les agradara que yo esté aquí." Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos como Hinata y un sonrojo se esparcía en su cara, aunque lo más probable sea por el sol.

"Bueno, eso ya es diferente, pero no te preocupes, les caerás bien, y si no es así, si intentan hacerte daño o algo solo dímelo."

"H-Hai." Dijo con una sonrisa y se acerco mas al lado de Gaara, no noto cuando fue que el chico le había tomado la mano, pero le agradaba la sensación de calidez que esta irradiaba.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé si será GaaFemNaru o SasuFemNaru, lo más probable y por lo que más me guie será un GaaFemNaru, ya que escasean, literalmente creo que hay a lo mucho 10 fics.<strong>

**Pero también tengo pensado otro fic y ese si será 100% SasuFemNaru.**

**Bien este es el final del capítulo y pues reitero no sean rudos y den reviews. n.n **

**Ja ne. Gracias por su tiempo en leer mi fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

De la Amistad a Algo Más

_Itálicas: _el personaje está pensando.

Mayúsculas: el personaje esta gritando.

Comillas (" "): el personaje está hablando.

Subrayado: Texto de escritos.

**Negritas**: Flashback.

Un poco o mucho Ooc.

* * *

><p>Naruko y Gaara entraron a la oficina de este, después de un ajetreado recorrido por Suna, la chica de ojos cerúleos tenía una idea de cuál podría ser su misión, por una extraña razón Kankuro ni Temari la reconocieron cuando les grito y estos la ignoraron completamente.<p>

"Gaara… ¿Por qué Kankuro y Temari no me reconocieron?" Pregunto la rubia una vez que la puerta estuviese cerrada y se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio del pelirrojo.

"Precisamente de eso iba a hablar contigo, Kankuro, Temari, los civiles y gran cantidad de mis shinobis parecen estar bajo un genjutsu."

"¿¡Naniii!"

"Si, al poco tiempo de que ustedes se fueron, ellos no recordaban que fui un jinchuriki, y tampoco distinguian a los ninjas enemigos; Temari se hizo paranoica, diciendo que Konoha no es nuetro aliado, los civiles y los shinobis que estuvieron aqui cuando me secuestraron no distinguen las aldeas." Dijo mientras que abria un cajon de su escritorio y sacaba un folder.

Naruko se quedo reflexionando y tenía logica, pocos ninjas reconocian que era de Konoha, pero otros, la mayoria, decian que era una extranjera...

"¿Cómo supiste que estaban bajo un genjutsu?" Pregunto interesada.

"Tenia la sospecha... Y le mande un mensaje a Tsunade hace unos meses para que enviara un especialista en genjutsu, y a los pocos dias Kurenai aparecio, seleccionamos varios ninjas de diferentes rangos y civiles al azar, y todos estaban bajo el mismo genjutsu."

"Demo... ¿Quién podría hacer un genjutsu de esa magnitud?" La respuesta era obvia, pero no se atrevia a decirla en voz alta.

"Creemos que fue Uchiha Itachi..."

"Tiene sentido, es un akatsuki, tiene el sharingan y sabe usar los genjutsus..." Un escalofrio subio a la espina dorsal de la chica.

"Pero no estamos del todo seguros, algunos ninjas dijeron bajo hipnosis que vieron a un hombre con una capa negra con nubes rojas, pero su cara era cubierta por una mascara naranja, y solo su ojo derecho era visible, y lo mas preocupante es que describieron el sharingan..."

"Creo saber quien fue, se dice llamar Tobi; y siempre habla en tercera persona y dice que es un chico bueno... Pero no es Uchiha Itachi... A todo esto cual seria mi mision..."

"Esta aqui." Dijo el pelirrojo mientras le pasaba el folder, la rubia lo tomo con una mano temblorosa. _¿Por qué coño me tiembla la mano? _Penso mientras abria el folder. Estaba escrito con la caligrafia de Shizune y no la de Gaara.

Uzumaki, Naruko.

Estas asignada a la mision de fingir ser la prometida del Kazekage Gaara, su guardaespaldas, debido a que sus guardaespaldas anteriores no estan en optimas condiciones, y le ayudaras con el problema que tienen sus shinobis y civiles. 

Shikamaru sera enviado en 2 semanas para ayudarte, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie puede saber que eres de Konoha y que le conoces. Shikamaru cuando llegue intentara comunicarse contigo discretamente.

Tú nombre falso será: Ryusaki Kimiko, provienes de una familia de comerciantes del país de la Tierra, si alguien llegase a preguntarte si tuviste entrenamiento ninja, dirás que fue poco, por lo que cualquiera pensaría que eres débil y darías un bajo perfil.

Deberas de tener cuidado con el uso del Kyubi, nadie puede saber que eres una jinchuriki.

Naruko alzo la vista, su cara estaba llena de asombro. _¿¡Nani! ¿Prometida? ¿Guardaespaldas? ¿Quitar el genjutsu? Es imposible que haga todo eso._

"G-gaara-kun... ¿Qué piensas hacer para quitar el genjutsu?"

"Encontrar al bastardo que lo puso, o encontrar a Uchiha Sasuke e Itachi, y que ambos quiten el genjutsu..."

"Gaara, ese 'bastardo' es mas fuerte de lo que pensamos, encuentro mas probable encontrar a Sasuke e Itachi."

"Tienes razon, bien ya sabes tu misión... Ya sabes a donde ir." Digo distante.

"Hai." Dijo la kunoichi, mientras dejaba el folder en el escritorio y se dirigia a su habitacion. Tenia una habitacion permanente, debido a que siempre que iba a Suna, fuesen vacaciones, misiones, o una visita, ella se quedaba en casa de Gaara.

Entro en esta y noto que estaba igual que cuando la dejo, vio en una mesa de noche una fotografia de ella y Gaara, y sonrio mentalmente. Comenzo a desempacar, y a buscar la tabla suelta en el piso de madera, para guardar sus armas y pergaminos, pero un ruido en la puerta la sobresaltó.

"¡Kuso!" Grito. En eso una anciana señora aparecio.

"Esos no son modales, para ser la prometida del Kazekage." La reprendio, mientras que habria mas la puerta y Naruko noto una caja de considerable tamaño.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto la ojiazul, señalando la caja. La anciana señora sonrio.

"Ropas de la madre de Gaara-sama."

"¡Chotto! No las quiero..."

"No digas tonterias, Gaara-sama te las regalo." Sonrio aun más. "Si no quieres usarlos, no los utilices, pero por lo menos usa uno en la cena."

"Lo pensare..." Murmuro renuente.

"Esta bien, te los dejare aqui." dijo mientras que colocaba la caja al frente de la cama. Una vez hecho esto se retiro.

Naruko continúo buscando la tabla suelta y la encontro debajo de la cama en el lado derecho. Guardo sus sai, su kusarigama, la bolsa ninja, excepto el pergamino de Sasuke y en el que estaba Sakura. Invoco a Gamakichi.

"Oi Naruko, ¿qué pasa ahora?"

"Necesito que le lleves estos pergaminos a Tsunade-baasan, el que tiene escrito Naruko, lo dejo Uchiha Sasuke, necesito que vean su contenido, no se si pueda tener alguna tecnica escondida, pero diles que tengan absoluto cuidado, y este otro" dijo señalando en el que estaba Sakura. "Necesitaran un clon y mi sangre, quiero que le hagan todo tipo de exámenes." Dijo mientras se cortaba y vertía su sangre en un contenedor pequeño.

"¿Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hai. Gamakichi, ten mucho cuidado con estos pergaminos, son altamente importantes." Dijo mientras que hacia 2 clones de sombras.

"Hai." Dijo el sapo, mientras tragaba los 2 clones y los pergaminos, para despues reducir su tamaño y saltar por la ventana.

* * *

><p>Naruko continuo organizando sus pertenecias, y despues tomo un baño, al salir de este decidio ver la ropa de la madre de los Sabaku No. Abrio la pesada caja y se sorprendio al ver un kimono azul, su tercer color favorito, decidió que si iba a usar un kimono en la cena. Se coloco un kimono interior que llegaba a sus rodillas completamente blanco, y después el azul, con el obi de un azul electrico, y el obijime blanco, se coloco unas sandalias, se peino el cabello y lo recogio en una especie de coleta alta con un liston azul.<p>

Salio y se dirigio al comedor, no habia nadie, por lo que se sento en medio del lado derecho de la mesa rectangular, esta tenia 3 lugares en los lados largos y 1 en cada extremo, la segunda persona que llego fue Temari, seguida de Kankuro.

"Konbanwa dattebayo." dijo con una gran sonrisa. Ambos shinobis se sobresaltaron.

"Que haces aqui? ¿Y con esa ropa?" Dijo Temari rudamente.

"E-tto..." No sabia que responder, no creyo que fuesen a reaccionar de esa manera. ¡_Kuso! Juro que si no aparece Gaara lo asesinare con mis propias manos...Mentalmente _sonrió de una forma macabra.

"Y ¿bien? ¿No piensas responder?" Dijo ahora Kankuro.

"Temari, Kankuro pero ¿qué creen que le hacen a Kimiko?" Dijo una voz masculina.

"¿Nani?" Dijeron los hermanos mayores de Gaara a unisono.

"G-gaara... No sabia que iba a llegar tan pronto." Se excuso Temari.

"Sumimasen Kimiko-san, bienvenida a Suna. Mi nombre es Temari, y puedes pedirme lo que quieras." Sonrio ampliamente.

"Que buena prometida tienes Gaara..." Le murmuro a su hermano menor. "Mi nombre es Kankuro y puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea. Y cuando digo lo que sea, es lo que sea." Dijo en un tono insitante.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Dijo Naruko tímidamente, no eran del todo los mismos que antes y eso le preocupaba.

"Kimiko-san, ¿por qué no mejor te sientas al lado de Gaara?" Dijo Temari mientras gesticulaba el asiento que estaba a la derecha de Naruko.

"Hai."

La cena fue muy callada, comieron unos platillos exclusivos de Iwa, y Naruko maldijo, ¿qué clase de comida era esa? No hay nada como un buen ramen de IchiRaku.

Una vez que terminaron, Gaara le pidio a Naruko que se quedara un poco mas.

"¿Qué pasa? Gaara-kun."

"¿Está todo bien?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Te sientes cómoda aquí, en Suna, sabiendo como estan mis hermanos y tener que pretender?" Dijo tensamente.

"Gaara-kun... Claro que me siento comoda aqui, Suna es como mi segundo hogar, pero sinceramente no me agrada tener que mentirles a Temari y Kankuro..."

"A mi tampoco." Dijo mientras se pasaba la mano en sus cabellos rojizos y los alborotaba.

"Gaara, esta bien pronto dejaremos esta farsa y todo saldra fenomenal." Intento reanimarlo, pero fue inutil. Un silencio se hizo presente en el comedor.

"Oi Gaara... Creo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana empezare a buscar a Sasuke..."

"Naruko... Si sales de Suna regresa a más tardar 2 días, no pueden saber donde fuiste y porque te tardaste tanto."

"Hai. Oyasumi Gaara-kun." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Oyasumi."

* * *

><p>Ya habian pasado 3 dias y ninguna pista del teme de Sasuke aparecia, su unica esperanza era que Gamakichi, llegara a Konoha y leyeran lo que decia el pergamino.<p>

Gamakichi llego a las puertas de Konoha donde fue recibido e inmediatamente le dejaron entrar, siguió saltando hasta llegar al edificio del Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama, le habla Gamakichi" dijo Shizune mientras abria la puerta y dejaba pasar al pequeño sapo, y este volvia a su tamaño original.

"Naruko, encontro esto en su camino a Suna." Dijo mientras tomaba aire y escupia los clones y los pergaminos.

"Puaaj." Dijeron ambos clones.

"Obasan toma." Dijo un clon mientras tomaba los 2 pergaminos y sacaba el contenedor con la sangre de la kunoichi.

"El pergamino naranja que dice Naruko, es de parte de Uchiha Sasuke, Naruko-chan pidio que lo leyeran, pero que posiblemente podria tener algo oculto, y el segundo rojo dijo que necesitarian su sangre y un clon, aunque sinceramente no tengo idea de por que hizo 2 clones." Dijo Gamakichi.

"Facil un clon es para que cuando se deshaga le mande toda la informacion a Naruko, y el segundo para hacer la invocacion..." Dijo Tsunade. Mientras abria el pergamino rojo. Puso sobre este la sangre de la ojiazul y un clon hizo el resto. Tsunade, Shizune y Gamakichi, tenian la cara horrizada.

"Naruko… ¿asesino a Sakura?" Pregunto consternada Shizune.

"Me ataco dattebayo, y estaba con Sasuke..." Contesto el clon que quedaba.

"¿¡Nani!" dijeron al unisonó Tsunade y Shizune

"Si, por eso quiero que le hagan toda clase de estudios, no sabemos si esa serpiente le hizo algo a ella tambien. Le hize un favor y termine con su sufrimiento rapidamente."

"Naruko, ¿estás segura de eso? ¿No la habrás matado por venganza?" Pregunto Tsunade.

"E-tto... ¡Me dijo bakemono!" Berrinchó.

"Aun asi no debiste de hacerlo... Debiste traerla con vida, pudimos preguntarle sobre Sasuke, y de Orochimaru." Recrimino Tsunade.

"Pero lo hecho esta hecho, y si tuviera la oportunidad de devolver el tiempo, de todos modos la mataria..." Contesto la chica de ojos ceruleos. Tsunade se enfurecio, alzo su puño y le propino un golpe en el estomago, el clon desaparecio en una nube de humo.

* * *

><p>"¡Kuso!" grito Naruko de la nada.<p>

"¿Pasa algo Kimiko-sama?" Pregunto una joven fámula.

"No es nada."_ ¡Kusoo! ¿¡Por qué Tsunade-obaasan es así! Ella mejor que nadie sabe que tengo mis razones..._

**Era una noche lluviosa en los bosques alrededor de Konoha, en varios troncos había marcas y estragos de lo que habia sido una pelea.**

**"¡Kuso! Sakura, no te vayas, si te vas, no lograre que regrese Sasuke, tenemos que encontrarlo ambas."**

**"No Naruko... Tú quieres encontrarlo... Yo perdi la esperanza hace tiempo..."**

**"¡No digas estupideces dattebayo!"**

**"No son estupideces bakemono! Me ire."**

**"Sakura, ¡por favor! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! ¿Qué hare si te vas? ¿Y tu familia?" **

**"Entrena y tal vez si Sasuke regresa, yo lo hare... Y yo ya no tengo familia. Murieron cuando yo estaba en una mision, ¡en la misma mision que tu! ¿Cómo no te acuerdas?" Exclamo indignada.**

**"No esa familia Sakura. Los ninjas de Konoha, somos tu familia, Tsunade-obaasan incluso te adopto, le romperas el corazon, no lo hagas onegai."**

**"¡Cállate ya Naruko!" Grito mientras aparecia a espaldas de Naruko y le daba un puñetazo en un punto débil de la columna vertebral.**

**"¡KUSO!" grito adoloridamente, su visión comenzaba a ser borrosa, no tardaría en desmayarse, pero logro escuchar las últimas palabras de Sakura, aquellas que quedarian grabadas para siempre en su cabeza.**

**"Adios, bakemono." Dijo mientras se alejaba de la rubia, dejando que la lluvia se mezclara con sus lágrimas.**

"Shizune, llévatela, y hazle todos los estudios, yo no puedo hacerlos..." Dijo Tsunade impotente.

"Hai." Dijo, salio por una camilla y otro ninja médico. Mientras Tsunade se paro en la ventana detras de su escritorio y se puso a reflexionar o posiblemente a intentar recordar donde estaba su sake...

"Gamakichi."

"¿Hai?"

"Puedes irte, si Naruko te vuelve a invocar dile que dentro de poco tendra los resultados que desea."

"H-hai." Y en una nube de humo desaparecio el sapo.

* * *

><p>Ya habian pasado unas cuantas horas, y Shizune aun no terminaba, Tsunade estaba sufriendo, Sakura, su ultima alumna, aquella que considero una hija, estaba muerta.<p>

"¡Tsunade-sama!" Entro gritando Shizune.

"¿Qué paso Shizune?"

"El cuerpo de Sakura, la espalda entera, abdomen, piernas e incluso el interior de su ropa, tiene escrita informacion de Orochimaru, Akatsuki e incluso de las prioridades de Uchiha Sasuke. Tambien entre sus cosas estaban 5 pergaminos, los cuales dicen fuego, viento, rayo, tierra y agua, creo que pueden indicar la información de cada país. Tambien habia 2 diarios con el lenguaje de runas y antiguas letras que le enseño, y tambien entre sus cosas encontre esto, dice su nombre" Informo la ninja medico, mientras tomaba el sobre en el que decia 'Tsunade' y se lo daba a su Hokage.

Tsunade-sama, si usted esta leyendo esta carta es debido a que estoy muerta y afortunadamente usted tiene la información que he recopilado. Entre mis cosas traigo 5 pergaminos cada uno con el nombre de un elemento, estos pergaminos contienen una trampa, si se habren con el chakra elemental equivocado esta se activa y el pergamino es encendido de inmediato.

Debo decirle que me disculpe, por haber huido de Konoha como lo hice, demo debia encontrar a Sasuke por mi cuenta, y si, lo encontre, justamente cuando habia asesinado a Orochimaru.

Los cuadernos que tambien tenia entre mis cosas, son notas de Akatsuki y Orochimaru. Utilice la escritura que usted me enseño para mayor prevención.

Tsunade-sama, usted siempre fue como mi madre y le agradezco tanto su cariño.

Onegai, digale a Naruko que siento haberle mentido, pero era la unica forma de que Akatsuki creyera que era una ninja renegada.

Haruno-Senju Sakura.

* * *

><p>Perdón por la tardanza.<p>

Malistrix, Mika Abigail, Hime-Sora y mi amiga 'Daysi' les agradesco tanto sus reviews, se han convertido en mis personas favoritas. En verdad aprecio que se tomaran las molestias de poner un review. Mika Abigail, espero que tú pregunta este resuelta n.n si no házmelo saber, de todas formas en el capitulo siguiente pondré como Sasuke mato a Orochimaru y como Sakura lo encontró. Les he dedicado un oneshot llamado "El amor es un asco o eso fue lo que pensé…" Y es oficial, el fic será...

Un GaaFemNaru! :D

Gracias por leer, intentare poner un capitulo cada semana, pero no les aseguro nada. Ja ne. Den reviews son la forma en que me inspiro n.n


	3. Chapter 3

De la Amistad a Algo Más

_Itálicas: _el personaje está pensando.

Mayúsculas: el personaje esta gritando.

Comillas (""): el personaje está hablando.

Subrayado: Texto de escritos.

**Negritas**: Flashback.

Un poco o mucho Ooc.

* * *

><p>Un alto y guapo joven azabache caminaba tranquilamente entre los fríos y húmedos pasillos subterráneos. Cuando de repente un estruendo se escucha atrás, más decide ignorarlo, ya que suponía que los ninjas de Orochimaru se ocuparían.<p>

Camino hasta llegar al final del pasillo, donde estaba Orochimaru esperándole. Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe.

"Sasuke-kun... No pensé que vinieras tan temprano."

"Terminemos con esto Orochimaru."

"Bien Sasuke." Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, mientras alargaba su cuello. Pero lo último que vio la serpiente fue unos ojos rojos salvajes. Y ese fue su final... Un claro golpe se escucho en la puerta por la que Sasuke había entrado, y se sorprendió al ver a la dobe, no, su dobe, o al menos él piensa eso.

"¡Sasuke! Pensé que ibas a dejar que esa víbora ¡te usara!" Exclamo la ojiazul. El moreno le dio una sonrisa ladeada.

"¿En verdad creíste que iba a dejar que esa cosa me controlara?" Dijo mientras gesticulaba al cuerpo muerto de Orochimaru.

"No lo sé... Tu sed de venganza puede cegarte..." Dijo mientras evadía los ojos del azabache.

"Naru... Mírame." Dijo mientras cortaba la distancia entre la rubia y él, la tomaba de la barbilla para verle sus ojos zafiro.

"Puede que quiera vengarme de Itachi, y que haría casi todo lo posible para obtener poder, pero no permitiría que me controlaran, o que te perdiera a ti... Porque aunque dije todas esas cosas hirientes; solo lo hice para protegerte..." Dijo honestamente mientras acercaba su rostro y estaba a punto de besarla.

* * *

><p>El chico azabache se alzo del piso y comenzó a maldecir. <em>Estúpida Sakura, desde que me encontró y empezó a viajar con nosotros, siempre sueño con la dobe... Y desde que la vi, cada vez que sueño siempre estoy a punto de besarla... ¿Será que me gusta la dobe? ¡No puede ser! ¿O sí? ¡KUSO!<em>

"Oi Karin, ¿qué le sucede a Sasuke?" Pregunto Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu, el que sea un ninja sensorial no significa que se, lo que le sucede a Sasuke-kun." Contesto la pelirroja.

"Vamos a Suna." Murmuro Sasuke.

"¿¡Nani!" Preguntaron Suigetsu y Karin al unísono, Jugo ya estaba de acuerdo con Sasuke.

"Recojan todo, iremos a Suna." Aclaro Sasuke y con esto todos comenzaron a empacar sus cosas.

* * *

><p>Naruko estaba sumida en la biblioteca de la mansión de Gaara, buscando cuanto libro encontrase sobre genjutsus y jutsus para encontrar a una persona en específico.<p>

_¡Kuso! No encuentro nada que me sirva al 100% y el consejo ya quiere que me case con Gaara. ¡Solo tengo una semana y media en Suna! Gaara ha sido muy frío... No me ha hablado desde la primera cena como su 'prometida'. Matsuri y Sari no ayudan ¡en absoluto! y Shikamaru aun no llega. ¡Kuso! _

"Estúpidos Uchihas, si no fuera por ellos no estaría aquí y no tendría que casarme con Gaara." Masculló. Se sobresalto un poco cuando escucho que la puerta estaba cerrándose. _¡KUSO! _Sintió una oleada de pánico, nadie podía saber quién era realmente pero al voltearse le dio poca importancia, ya que era Matsuri, y últimamente siempre decía mentiras de Naruko, así que si mencionaba que eso dijo Naruko, fácilmente la contradecía y le creerían a ella.

"Kimiko-sama, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?"

"Nada Matsuri-chan."

"Demo creí que había dicho algo de que por culpa de alguien se tenía que casar con Gaara-sama, ¿no quiere casarse con Gaara-sama?"

"¡No, no, no!" Vio que la cara de la ninja se iluminaba "No me refiero a eso... Si quiero casarme con Gaara." Aclaro y noto que su acompañante perdía el brillo que tenia segundos antes.

"Hai." Dijo con una sonrisa falsa. "Kimiko-sama le están buscando unos ninjas de Iwa."

A la rubia le sorprendió eso que había dicho, no conocía ningún ninja de Iwa... A menos de que en realidad fueran de Konoha.

"Hai, arigatou, Matsuri." Y con eso Naruko guardo en un cajón con llave los libros y pergaminos que estuvo leyendo, y se paraba para ir a ver a los supuestos shinobis de Iwa.

Cuando llego a la puerta, cayó en la cuenta de quienes eran. Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino y Kurenai la estaban esperando. Les sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Como están dattebayo?"

"Bien Na-" fue interrumpido Kiba.

"¿Cómo has estado Kimiko-chan?" Pregunto inmediatamente Kurenai al percatarse del pequeño desliz que iba a tener Kiba.

"No me quejo" sonrió ampliamente. "Entren, vamos a la biblioteca." Indico la chica de ojos cerúleos.

Una vez que llegaron, la rubia no tardo en verificar si alguien estaba escuchándoles.

"Nadie nos escuchara, Naruko, he puesto un genjutsu a todas las personas que trabajan aquí para que no recuerden de lo que hablamos."

"Hai. ¿Qué dice obaasan?"

"Ya leyó y copio la información que tenia escrita este pergamino." Dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino naranja. Naruko lo tomo con una mano temblorosa y lo colocaba en el escritorio.

"¿Eso fue todo lo que dijo?"

"No, también está molesta contigo." Dijo ahora Kiba.

"¿¡Nani! ¿Por qué?"

"Porque asesinaste a Sakura..." Dijo Kurenai. Las características marcas de Naruko se hicieron más gruesas, y un aura morada emanaba de ella.

"¡Uzumaki Naruko! Contrólate, nadie sabe que eres una jinchuriki." Ordeno Kurenai.

"Kuso..." Farfullo mientras impedía que el chakra del Kyubi saliera, sinceramente no estaba de humor para verlo personificarse en humano.

"Naruko... La información que se obtuvo de Sakura fue esta." Dijo nuevamente Kurenai mientras sacaba otro pergamino de color rosa, su color menos favorito. Naruko se lo arrebato y lo arrojo al escritorio.

"¿Es todo?" Pregunto impaciente.

"Shikamaru viene en 2 días, Tsunade quiere que te ayudemos a encontrar a Sasuke, ya estamos al tanto de lo que le sucede a la gente." Dijo Kiba.

"Comenzaremos a buscarlo en seguida." Añadió Kurenai.

"Hai. Iré con ustedes, solo espérenme." Y con esto salió la rubia, seguida de los demás. Fue hasta su cuarto y se preparo con su equipo ninja, saco de su escondite sus sai y 6 pergaminos rojos. Salieron de la mansión sin ningún problema, lo difícil sería salir de Suna, Naruko siempre se teletransportaba a la casa de Miharu. Pero ahora eran más ninjas y no podía hacer lo mismo con ellos.

"**¿Quién eres?" Pregunto quien al parecer era el hermano de Miharu, con el mismo cabello arenoso, mismos rasgos en el rostro pero sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico, este tenía en sus manos una ninjato y le apuntaba firmemente.**

**"Oi con que tu eres el aniki de Miharu-chan. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruko."**

**"¿Como conoces a mi hermana?"**

**"Le di un arma como esta, cuando hubo una tormenta." Dijo mientras sacaba un kunai de 3 picos.**

**"¿Como llegaste hasta aquí? ¿A mi casa?"**

**"Con un jutsu. Pero descuida mis intenciones no son herirles, solo necesito que tengan el kunai que le di a tu hermana, aquí o en las afueras de Suna."**

**"¿Por qué haría eso?"**

**"Porque es mi amiga, oniisan." Dijo Miharu, mientras entraba a la habitación.**

**"Miharu no te acerques, no sabemos si ella fue quien asesino a okaasan y otousan." Dijo dudoso.**

**"No fue ella oni-chan, ella estuvo conmigo toda la tarde y noche cuando tu estabas en esa misión y okaasan y otousan aun no llegaban, ella me cuido, incluso me dijo que los iba a buscar, pero le pedí que no se fuera porque tenía miedo." Dijo entre lágrimas, se sentía culpable; por su estúpido miedo Naruko pudo haber encontrado a sus papás y los hubiera salvado.**

"Yaoki déjanos salir." Ordeno la ojiazul de mal humor, todo el camino hacia la salida la gente la veía y murmuraba entre sí.

"No puedo Kimiko-sama."

"¿Por qué no?" Pregunto Kiba.

"Porque los ninjas que te acompañan no tienen el día en Suna y ya se van." Indico el shinobi.

"Se van a quedar aquí una larga temporada, Yaoki, y quiero enseñarles algo que vi en las afueras. No tardaremos." Dijo la rubia.

"H-hai." Y con eso los dejo salir.

* * *

><p>A los 10 kilómetros recorridos, Naruko comenzó a intentar buscar a Sasuke con una técnica que había leído en un viejo libro, dudaba que lo fuera a encontrar pero era su mejor recurso. Disperso chakra a los alrededores y envío a su cabeza y sobre todo al área de los ojos. Vi un sin fin de arena y después lo vio, era él, el teme y esta vez no se iba a ir tan fácilmente, si era necesario lo sellaría en uno de sus pergaminos rojos. No estaba en las afueras de Suna, estaba unos kilómetros más lejos e iba acompañado con los mismos ninjas de la otra vez.<p>

"Hinata activa tu byakugan y busca en la dirección en la que estoy mirando." Ordeno, no podía evitar pensar que estaba alucinando.

"H-hai." Y con esto, vio lo mismo que Naruko, a Uchiha Sasuke, por poco y no lo reconoce.

"N-naruko... Es Sasuke-san."

"¿¡Nani!" Pregunto Kiba.

"Entonces si es el teme, tengo que ir." Dijo la rubia y con esto desapareció.

Naruko en un parpadeo llego a la casa de los Maeda, ya se había encariñado con ellos, y siempre que podía les daba algo por lo atentos que han sido con ella. Le ha estado comprando unos bellos kimonos a Miharu y a Ichiro le ha estado enseñado a utilizar la kusarigama, no podía evitar verlos como sus hermanos menores, ya que estos eran recién huérfanos.

"¡Naru-chan!" Exclamo feliz Miharu.

"Miharu-chan. Mira lo que te traigo." Dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsa ninja un conejo morado de felpa.

"Es hermoso, Naru-chan." Dijo feliz la niña.

"Miharu-chan, me tengo que ir, tengo cosas de adultos que hacer, pero mañana vendré, lo prometo." Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

"Hai. Arigatou por el conejo."

Naruko salió de la casa y envío chakra a sus pies, comenzó a correr como si no hubiera mañana. Ya habían pasado 30 minutos y no encontraba al teme, se le hizo extraño que aun no lo encontrase, volvió a utilizar la técnica anterior y vio un mar de arboles, giro hacia Suna y vio la seca arena y a sus compañeros a mitad del desierto intentando alcanzarla patéticamente. Giro nuevamente y vio al teme cerca, tan cerca que creyó que si estiraba su brazo lo tocaba, mas no fue así. Dejo de utilizar la técnica y corrió a encontrarlo, era escasa la distancia que tenían, no iba dejar perder esta oportunidad.

Minutos después una gran felicidad la invadió, tenía cara a cara al teme, y no había nadie que se le interpusiera en su camino.

"¡Sasuke!" Exclamo la rubia mientras tomaba sus sai y las sostenía firmemente ya que los compañeros de este se colocaron en posición de combate.

"Dobe." Dijo indiferente.

"Teme, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"¿Ya leíste mi pergamino?" Pregunto de la nada.

"Aun no..."

"Usuratonkachi." Murmuro.

"Sasuke... Eso es lo de menos ahora, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a Suna?" Pregunto la rubia.

"Hn."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto molesta, odiaba cuando Sasuke contestaba con 'hn'.

"Por algo que es mío..." Dijo.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Orochimaru tuvo un pequeño escondite aquí, y deje algunas cosas ahí hace mucho."

"Sasuke, aunque quisiera que fueras por tus cosas no dejare que te vayas."

"Claro que lo harás." Contesto.

"No. No. No. ¿Me escuchaste? NO, n-o, no." Sasuke se quedo impasible.

"Kuso, estúpidos Uchihas." Y con eso envío chakra morado a sus sai y estas se tornaron más alargadas y filosas, se lanzo sobre Sasuke y este lo esquivo con gracia como era de esperarse. A espaldas de Sasuke un clon apareció misteriosamente, volteo y vio el movimiento de manos que hacía, era el mismo que vio cuando sellaron a Sakura, intento alejarse del clon, pero ya estaba rodeado de mas clones y hacían el mismo movimiento de manos. De repente no vio nada, estaba en lo que el creía era el vacio.

Naruko camino satisfecha hacia los 4 pergaminos rojos tirados en la tierra, cada clon los había sellado antes de que estos se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía.

* * *

><p>Naruko encontró a sus compañeros 30 minutos después de que había sellado a Sasuke y a los demás.<p>

"Kurenai regresemos, ya encontré a Uchiha Sasuke."

"¿Nani?" Pregunto.

"Eso es imposible." Dijo Kiba.

"D-donde e-esta Sa-sasuke-san." Tartamudeo Hinata. Naruko con una sonrisa saco un pergamino rojo que ahora se veía negruzco de algunas partes.

"Aquí está Uchiha Sasuke."

"Naruko... ¿También asesinaste a Sasuke?" Pregunto indignada Kurenai, no comprendía porque hacia eso la rubia, si estuvo 3 años entrenando con el sannin Jiraiya para rescatar a Sasuke.

"¡No! Solo lo selle."

"¿Demo no puede ser perjudicial sellarlo estando vivo?"

"No, solo lo deja inconsciente. Ahora regresemos, tenemos un Uchiha y necesitamos quitar el estúpido genjutsu, para que así no me case con Gaara."

"¿Como lo haremos? Es medio día para llegar a Suna desde aquí. Y ya no tenemos mas chakra." Dijo Kiba.

"Hinata toma este kunai." Dijo mientras le daba un kunai de 3 picos. "Kiba toma mi mano." Este la tomo y desapareció junto a la rubia en un rayo amarrillo. Regreso en un parpadeo de ojos sin Kiba.

"Shino, toma mi mano." Y sucedió lo mismo. Cuando quedo solamente Kurenai esta le hablo severamente.

"Naruko, lo que le hiciste a Sakura está mal. ¿Cómo pudiste asesinarla? Era tu mejor amiga…"

"Dejo de serlo cuando casi me mata, sino me hubiera encontrado Iruka-sensei estaría muerta ahora. Ahora vámonos." Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Kurenai y desaparecían.

* * *

><p>Disculpen la tardanza, pero estuve en semana de exámenes y no estaba mentalmente estable, perdón si este capítulo no es tan bueno como el primero (sé que el segundo esta para llorar) En fin disfruten, den reviews, y Mika Abigail, piensa lo peor de Sakura, es parte de los malos. Nekoneko52 ¡claro que continuare el fic! Tengo un montón de ideas, y tal vez una secuela... ¡Y ya le entiendo mejor a fanfic! n.n hay una cosa que te indica cuantas personas han entrado a leer el fic y son 130 visitas gracias por tomarse la molestia en leer este fic, me alentó a escribir este capítulo, ya que estaba un poco emo ._. Ja ne.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

De la Amistad a Algo Más

_Itálicas: _el personaje está pensando.

Mayúsculas: el personaje esta gritando.

Comillas (""): el personaje está hablando.

Subrayado: Texto de escritos.

**Negritas**: Flashback.

Un poco o mucho Ooc.

Mención de una parafilia.

Un poco de ¿KibafemNaru?

*Editado: Me fije que tenía unos cuantos errores, de los cuales me avergüenzo… pero ya los corregí y el desarrollo del fic no fue cambiado en ningún modo, solo cambie algunos errores ortográficos y por una extraña razón tenía signos de # en lugar de ¿ *

* * *

><p>Gaara estaba sentado trabajando como loco en su oficina; le agradaba estar encerrado en esta, ya que así no veía a cierta rubia, la cual él había escuchado quejarse cientos de veces de cómo odiaba la misión.<br>_No creí que Naruko se molestara tanto por una estúpida misión; incluso creí que iba a estar feliz de volver a Suna. Pero me he equivocado... _

Y hablando del diablo, un estrepito se escucho en la puerta, esta de abrio de la nada y vio para su sorpresa a su supuesta prometida.

"Gaara, ¿por qué me has estado evitando?" Fue al grano la ojiazul.

"¿Disculpa?" Dijo sorprendido.

"¿Por qué me has estado evitando?" Repitio molesta.

"¿Pero de que hablas? Yo no te he evita-" fue interrumpido.

"Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase, que lo has hecho." Dijo aun mas molesta.

"Disculpame pero yo no te he evitado; yo no soy quien se queja de esta estupida mision, y para tu mayor informacion estoy trabajando como loco y el consejo dice que nos casemos ya ¡en una semana! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que significa! No podras salir de Suna a buscar al otro Uchiha." Le dijo rabioso, ¿quien se creía para reclamarle, si ella tenia la culpa?

"E-eso es mentira."

"Claro que no, todo lo que digo es verdad; sabes, si no querías hacer la misión lo hubieras dicho y punto."

"E-ERES ¡UN ESTUPIDO!" Le grito encolerizada mientras salia corriendo de la oficina.

Gaara se sobo las sienes, y se paso una mano por sus cabellos rojizos, provocando que este se despeinara, suspiro.

"¡KUSO!" Exclamo mientras se levantaba e iba tras la rubia.

La tomo del brazo izquierdo a los pocos segundos de haber ido tras ella.

"¡Kuso!" exclamo la rubia.

"Yo no soy un estúpido, y tampoco te he estado evitando, así que no digas cosas que no son verdad."

"Pero si lo eres, y claro que lo has hecho, es la primera conversación que hemos tenido desde la cena." Le dijo incomoda, Gaara le apretaba aún mas fuerte el brazo. "Y sabes algo más… No eres el mismo Gaara…" dijo con un tinte de odio, el pelirrojo se sorprendió y aflojo el agarre que tenia. Naruko lo aprovecho para hacer el Hiraishin. El pelirrojo parpadeo.

"¡Kuso!" y con esto regreso a su oficina. Mientras que la rubia salía a las afueras de Suna.

"¡BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!" grito hacia Suna dejando que sus sentimientos la nublaran. Se sento sobre la ardiente arena y cerro sus ojos. Estuvo asi por horas, no iba a regresar a la estúpida mansión, se tardaría lo más posible, no deseaba verlo.

_Estupido Gaara, ¿cómo se atreve a decir que no quiero hacer una misión? Toda misión que me den es un reto que tengo que cumplir. Demo... Tiene _r_azón me he quejado mucho... Y tampoco ayuda el hecho de que ayer regresara con Sasuke inconsciente, por cierto, ¿ya se habrá despertado? Esto es problemático..._

Sintio una mano sobre su hombro, mas la ignoro, debia de ser el baka de Gaara.

"Uzumaki Naruko..." Dijo en un suspiro aterciopelado. Un escalofrío recorrio su espina dorsal, reconocería a esa voz en cualquier parte, suprimió la oleada de sentimientos que el ninja siempre le daba.

"Itachi... ¿qué es lo que quieres?" Dijo seria, sin embargo no abrio los ojos y tampoco se movio.

"Sabes lo que quiero, mejor dicho lo que queremos. ¿No es así Kisame?" Dijo mientras volteaba hacia su compañero.

"¿Y eso sería...?" Pregunto como si no supiera.

"El Kyubi." Kisame respondio, Itachi lo miro con odio. Naruko sonrio pero no era como una sonrisa normal, había algo tras esta.

_"Oye bola de pelos, personifícate." _Le ordeno.

_"Ni de co_ña mocosa_."_

_"Escuchame bien, te personificas o hare que tu estancia aqui sea un infierno." _Dijo con un brillo maniaco en los ojos.

_"Si claro... Le tendre miedo a una mocosa." _Dijo en tono de burla. Naruko tomo un kunai que tenia guardado debajo de su kimono **(1)** y se corto la mano, comenzo a usar como tinta su sangre y escribio sobre la jaula del animal.

_"Raiton." _Murmuro y una gran descarga eléctrica fue conducida dentro de la jaula.

_"Hacerme cosquillas no servirá."_

_"Kuso." Escribio de nuevo y volvio a murmurar. "Futton: Nube ácida" _una nube salió del centro del escrito. El Kyubi solo río pero se podía ver que estaba ligeramente herido.

_"No creí que lo ibas a usar en contra de mí, después de que yo te lo enseñara. Bien lo haré mocosa_." Naruko solo sonrio ladeadamente.

Itachi se aparto ligeramente al ver que un remolino de aire mezclado con chakra rojo tomaba la forma de un humano. Naruko se paro y le sonrió al Uchiha.

Itachi mostro que estaba sorprendido, pero Naruko no alcanzo a notarlo. El Kyubi parecía ser la version masculina de Naruko **(2)** solo que el cabello era de un anaranjado rojizo salvaje, su altura era considerable, sus ojos eran rojos y salvajes como los de un animal y su boca tenia unos colmillos alargados y filosos.

Itachi activo instintivamente su sharingan, pensaba que era un genjutsu, pero pudo ver que el Kyubi estaba ahí con ellos en carne y hueso.

"Esos ojos..." Musitó el zorro.

"¿Tienes miedo, Kyubi?" Pregunto Itachi altanero.

"No tanto como tu tienes. Uchiha." Respondio con odio.

"Tu te encargas de Itachi y yo de Kisame." Dijo la rubia, mientras se lanzaba hacia el ninja azul con un kunai en mano.

Kunai y espada chocaron varias veces, ambos ninjas fueron ligeramente heridos, pero mas la ojiazul. Naruko sabia que pronto perderia si continuaba usando solo el kunai. Se alejo una aceptable distancia de Kisame e inmediatamente comenzo a hacer los sellos para invocar a un sapo. Poof **(3)** Gamakichi apareció.

"Oi Naruko, ¿qué quieres ahora?"

"Callate Gamakichi, estamos en medio de una pelea." El sapo asintió y escupió una larga katana. La rubia la tomo instintivamente y la cargo con chakra de tipo tierra, se lanzo hacia Kisame y comenzo a esgrimir habilidosamente, mas este evadia cada corte que la ojiazul intentaba darle y lograba darle unos golpes con samehada.

"¡Kuso! Gamakichi posición de combate." Ordeno. El sapo y la rubia saltaron y una gran bola de humo blanco los rodeo. Cayeron y estaban completamente distintos, el kimono que Naruko traia fue sustituido por un sencillo uniforme ninja y Gamakichi traia una armadura samurai junto con una gran sasumata puntiaguda.

"Lanzame aceite Gamakichi." Grito excitada, no siempre podia usar esta tecnica. El sapo escupio una gran cantidad de aceite y la rubia lanzo una llamarada de fuego azul, lograron quemar levemente a Kisame y este tuvo que quitarse su capa.

Kisame cargo con samehada, el sapo no logro esquivarla pero pudo levantar su sasumata, giro su mano y mando por lo aires a la espada.

Naruko salto de Gamakichi y con su katana comenzo a embestir a Kisame, logro darle un golpe en el estomago y otro cerca del corazon. Kisame coloco su mano derecha hacia un lado y ya traia a samehada de nuevo.

'Kuso." Murmuro la rubia mientras levantaba su katana y evitaba ser tocada por la espada. Un estruendo se escucho a lo lejos, Kisame volteo hacia la direccion del sonido, Naruko lo aprovecho y con todo el chakra que logro acumular le dio a Kisame en el corazón. "Futton: plasma ácido." un gas altamente acido fue conducido hacia el pecho de Kisame, lentamente le carcomía la carne. "Creo que al pecesito le falta agua." Dijo con tinte de burla mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maníaca.

Sin embargo esto duro poco, al ver que en realidad no le había dado. "Pedazo de mierda..." Giro sobre sus talones y vio que Gamakichi estaba siento atacado.

"Gamakichi, desaparece."

"No lo hare." Grito sin dejar de evitar los golpes de Kisame.

"Gamakichi. Desaparece. Kage bushin no jutsu." El sapo comprendió lo que iba a hacer la ojiazul y acato a su invocadora.

"Futon: Rasen Shuriken" dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia Kisame, este no logra esquivarla completamente y su brazo izquierdo queda completamente inservible, pero al igual el de Naruko.

"¡Kuso!" exclamaron.

"Suiton: Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas." Una gran cantidad de agua apareció.

"Jutsu de invocación." Volvió a decir Kisame y un gran tiburón apareció.

"¡Kuso! Kage bushin no jutsu." Aparecieron 10 clones de sombras, estos fueron directo al tiburón para rodearlo. Le tomaron de la cola y de las aletas mas 5 de estos desaparecieron. "Kage bushin no jutsu" repitió la rubia y ahora aparecieron 15 clones, todos cargaron hacia el tiburón, pero el resultado fue el mismo. _Necesito moverme… ¿Dónde está ese pez bastardo?_

"Suspensión del desierto." Logro escucharse a lo lejos mientras que Naruko era levantada por un montón de arena. Al poco tiempo Gaara estaba al lado de la ojiazul sobre otro montón de arena.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Le pregunto altanero.

"He de decir que… nunca me he sentido más feliz de verte." Le contesto.

"Suiton: Mil Tiburones Hambrientos." Gaara los levito más alto pero un tiburon logro darle en la pierna a la rubia, esta solto un grito de dolor.

"¿Acaso eres un zoofílico? ¿Por qué usas tanto a los estúpidos tiburones?" Le grito la rubia a Kisame, mas este ignoro su comentario.

"¿Alguna idea?" Pregunto Gaara.

"Claro, solo espera." Le contesto mientras tomaba la sangre que manaba de su pierna y comenzaba a escribir sobre el pedazo de arena flotante, hizo el Hiraishin.

Naruko llego a su cuarto y tomo todo lo que iba a necesitar, 3 pergaminos rojos, una sai y su kusarigama, comenzó a escribir sobre un pedazo de otro pergamino un sello. Volvió de nuevo con Gaara.

"¿Ya está?" Pregunto sorprendido.

"Hai." Y con eso salto al agua seguida de Gaara, y sinceramente se arrepintio de esto, al sentir su pierna desgarrada dolerle aún más, no creyo que el estúpido tiburón de agua le hubiera herido tan gravemente.

"Kage bushin no jutsu." Aparecieron 30 clones y todos se dirigieron hacia Kisame, mientras Naruko giraba su kusarigama para lanzar a samehada lejos del ninja. Kisame estaba distraído intentando cortar a la mitad a los clones, cuando es detenido por la cadena del arma de la rubia, la cual era sostenida con la ayuda de otro clon, intento girarse para zafarse pero no lo logro. Al parecer un clon le había colocado en la espalda el sello que Naruko había escrito. Y ahora sentía un cosquilleo, ¿qué era? Bajo su vista y noto que arena le estaba rodeando, pero poco despues la arena le suelta. Naruko carga con una sai hacia Kisame y logra darle unos ligeros cortes, al parecer su piel era mas gruesa que antes y no era tan facil intentar herirle con solo un brazo funcionandole. Sintio el agua moverse y recordo al estupido tiburon, giro y sintio un leve alivio al ver a Gaara levitar al tiburon en una prision de arena. Pero ella sabia que el Kazekage no ayudaria de mucho si solo hacia eso.

"Sellado genérico." Susurro mientras que toda el agua, junto con el tiburón eran sellados en un pergamino rojo. Naruko noto por el rabillo del ojo que samehada se estaba moviendo, no alcanzo a evitar que Kisame la tomara. ¿Cómo la tomo? El sello que le había colocado estaba basado en las técnicas del clan Nara, inmovilizar al enemigo.

"Nunca subestimes a tu enemigo." Le dijo el ninja pez a sus espaldas mientras sostenia a samehada con ambas manos, ¿cómo coño pudo hacerlo, si se suponia que el ransen shuriken le destrozaba el brazo a nivel celular?

"No lo hago." Contesto mientras una sonrisa esbozaba su rostro y Kisame alzaba samehada para partirla en dos.

Una nube de humo aparecio en el momento en que samehada corto por el costado a Naruko. Kisame estaba ligeramente anonadado, tratando de encontrarla a los lados, vio a Gaara y cargo hacia el, sin enmbargo su intento fue inutil, ya que hizo una barrera de arena.

Kisame se detuvo y luego para su sorpresa sintio que la arena se movia, pero no estaba sobre arena movedisa, eso lo sabia bastante bien, entonces ¿qué movía la arena? Una mano delicada salio del piso y tomo al shinobi pez del tobillo, mientras otra salia para hacer lo mismo con su otro tobillo. Esto provoco que Kisame bajara la vista y con una mano intentaba levantar al cuerpo bajo sus pies. Estaba tan distraído que no logro escuchar lo siguiente.

"Ataúd de Atadura de Arena" se escucho cerca y pronto Kisame fue rodeado de un sin fin de arena.

"Futon: Rasen shuriken." Se escucho simultaneamente mientras una adolorida rubia intentaba impactar al ninja.

"Mizu-Shunshin."

"¡KUSO!" Maldijeron.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto Gaara.

"No… pero tengo que ir a por Itachi."

"… Yo no vi a Itachi cuando vine a buscarte…"

"¿¡NANI!"

"Que no lo vi." Dijo irritado.

"_¿Oye bola de pelos me escuchas?"_

"_¿Qué quieres?"_

"_¿Qué paso cuando me fui?"_

"_El bastardo del Uchiha uso sus estúpidos ojos para que cayera en un genjutsu."_

"_Y después de eso…"_

_"No iba a dejar que me controlaran, ni iba a caer en ese viejo truco, sali del genjutsu y use futton: niebla venenosa, le golpee varias veces con el Rasengan, hice una pequeña bola biju, incluso iba a arrancarle los ojos pero tuve que regresar dentro de ti. Estabas muy lejos y eso me debilita ademas de que la bola biju acabo con el chakra que podia usar para permanecer como humano."_

"_Bien…" dijo algo decepcionada._

"-cuchaste?" pregunto Gaara.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"¿Qué si me escuchaste?"

"Oh si claro…" Dijo sarcásticamente. **(4)** Gaara solo rodo sus ojos.

"Regresemos antes de que se den cuenta que me fui." Dijo el pelirrojo.

"Hai." Dijo la rubia mientras tomaba su mano sintiéndose incomoda y hacia el Hiraishin.

Una vez cuando llegaron a la mansión de Gaara, Naruko se fue a su habitación.

_Estúpido Gaara, ¿pero quién le entiende?_

"_¿Acaso no lo ves?" _Pregunto el Kyubi

"_¿Ver qué?"_

"_Nada…"_

"_Kuso. Estúpida bola de pelos."_

Camino hacia el baño para limpiarse las heridas, cuando vio su pierna no fue agradable la vista, pero eso no era todo, su estúpido brazo no servía.

_"Oye bola de pelos curame"_

_"No estas suficientemente herida para que comienze a curarte. Seria un desperdicio y tambien hace que mueras mas pronto."_

_¡Kuso! necesito la ayuda de Hinata, esto no luce nada bien._

Hizo el Hiraishin y apareció en el cuarto de hotel del equipo 8 provocando que se sobresaltaran al verla.

"Hinata-chan, necesito tu ayuda." Dijo con un leve gemido, esas heridas no la iban a matar inmediatamente pero la hacían sentir mal. "Mi estúpida pierna me duele como no tienes idea. Y mi brazo... Bueno mejor míralo..."

"¿Y el Kyubi?" Pregunto Kiba.

"Kurenai-sensei y Obaasan dijeron que no podía usarlo y esa estúpida bola de pelos como quiera no quiere curarme" farfullo medio murmuro, afortunadamente Kiba escuchaba bastante bien y logro entenderla completamente pero sus demás compañeros no tanto.

"¿Q-q-que ti-ti-enes Na-naruko-chan?" Pregunto Hinata.

"Es mi pierna y mi brazo..."

"Si-siéntate." Y comenzó a verle la pierna herida, para su desagrado estaba más que herida, ¡le alcanzaba a ver el hueso! ¿Qué clase de cosa le pudo hacer eso? Y su brazo supuso que fue por un Rasen Shuriken.

"N-no... P-pu-puedo a-ayudarte..."

"¿¡Nani!" Preguntaron a unisonó Kiba y la rubia.

"S-si se nin-ninjutsu me-médico p-pero su p-pierna e-esta des-destrozada al i-igual que su brazo."

"Mierda, tienes razón. Necesitas a Tsunade para esto." Dijo Kiba cuando les hecho una mirada.

"Kuso... No puedo hacer el Hiraishin hasta Konoha... Ni siquiera siento la pierna."

"¿Tal vez si invocas a uno de tus sapos?" Dijo Kiba pero sonó como pregunta.

"Bien dicho, pero solo Gamabunta sabe hacer el Hiraishin..."

"¿Hablas del enorme sapo?" Pregunto incrédulo Kiba.

"Hai, necesito invocarlo en las afueras..."

"Bien a que esperamos, Hinata venda la pierna y el brazo de Naruko, Shino quédate para decirle a Kurenai donde fuimos." Dijo Kiba mientras caminaba hacia una ventana.

"¿Quieres dar un paseo Akamaru?" Le pregunto gritando, el perro solo ladro.

"L-listo Kiba-kun."

"Hai, ayúdame a levantar a Naruko." Y entre ambos la levantaron lentamente, Kiba inmediatamente la cargo estilo nupcial, ganando un leve sonrojo por parte de la kunoichi que cargaba.

Bajaron cuidadosamente hasta llegar al patio y al ver que Akamaru se les acercaba corriendo, Kiba a penas logro girarse para que el perro no lo tirara.

"Oi ¿qué no ves que esta herida?" Intento regañarlo pero su tono de voz indicaba que todo estaba bien. El perro ladro y agacho su cabeza. Kiba bajo a la ojiazul y le ayudo a subirse a Akamaru.

Caminaron rodeando las calles más concurridas de la aldea, no querían que nadie los viera al mediodía.

"¿Pero que hacen aquí?" Pregunto rudamente Yaoki.

"Salimos..." Dijo como si nada Kiba.

"No pueden salir." Dijo autoritariamente.

"Escúchame bien, estoy herida bastardo y será mejor que me dejes salir." Ordeno la rubia.

"Hay ninjas médicos que la pueden curar aquí... Y aparte ¿por qué la prometida del Kazekage estaría herida de todos modos?"

"Nar-" fue interrumpido Kiba.

"Ki-kimiko-san n-no de-desea que le cu-curen ni-ninjas de S-suna." Tartamudeo Hinata.

"¿Por qué?"

"Son incompetentes, al igual que tu. ¡Kuso!" Rugió la rubia mientras que golpeaba con la palma el costado de Akamaru y este corría **(5).**

Los 2 shinobis de Konoha le siguieron inmediatamente.

A 2 kilómetros de Suna, Naruko no podía arriesgarse a que otra vez les atacaran comenzó a acumular suficiente chakra para invocar a Gamabunta.

"¿Que quieres?" Pregunto ásperamente.

"Gamabunta-san necesito que vaya con Obaasan, estoy muy herida, onegai." Dijo con una voz angelical, sabia como debía tratar al viejo sapo. Este solo asintió.

"¿Quieres que la traiga aquí?" le pregunto incrédulo.

"Hai. Pero haz el Hiraishin." Continúo con su voz angelical. El sapo desapareció en un parpadeo. Y regreso nuevamente en otro con Shizune sobre él.

"Bien Naruko, ¿qué es lo que tienes?" Preguntaba Shizune mientras se bajaba de un salto de Gamabunta y este desaparecía.

"Su pierna está destrozada." Indico Kiba.

"Y-y t-también s-su brazo." Complemento Hinata.

"Hace mucho sol y la arena podría infectar las heridas, vamos a Suna." Indico la llegada kunoichi.

Una vez que llegaron al hospital, todo el mundo se alarmo y exagero mucho, debido a que sabían quien era supuestamente Naruko y el hecho de que no había enfermos/pacientes en el hospital, por lo que todo el personal quería encargarse de ella para saber con mayor detalles porque la prometida del Kazekage estaba vestida con equipo ninja e iba acompañada con otros shinobis.

El hospital era un revuelo hasta que Shizune exploto, no podría soportar verlos así otro minuto más.

"¡Silencio! Están comportándose como unos inútiles y en vista de que no hay pacientes, llevare a MI paciente a una habitación, y si alguien se atreve a entrar sin mi autorización se las verán con ellos." Dijo mientras apuntaba a sus acompañantes y estos trataban de lucir rudos, mas solo Kiba lo logro.

* * *

><p>"Así que... ¿Qué hiciste Naruko?" Pregunto Shizune una vez que recostó a la rubia en la camilla de su habitación.<p>

"Itachi y tiburón, vinieron a por mí." Dijo con odio 'tiburón'.

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo que tu pierna este así?"

"El jutsu de Kisame, 'Mil tiburones hambrientos'." Contesto la rubia un poco fastidiada, ¿por qué Shizune no la curaba aún?

"Y tu brazo con el rasen shuriken, he de suponer, ¿verdad?"

"Hai, ahora ¿podrías dejar las preguntas y empezar a curarme?" Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y caía en las frías aguas del inconsciente.

* * *

><p>(1)Traía kimono porque se supone que no puede usar equipo ninja si es la prometida de Gaara y esta en la casa de Gaara xD<p>

(2) ¿Naruto? Siiiiii :D

(3) Ni idea si se escribe así ._.

(4) Ya sé que Naruto/Naruko no son sarcásticos pero no pude evitarlo :)

(5) Sono como si estubiera sobre un caballo xD pero acaso Akamaru no parece caballo? Esta enorme.

* * *

><p>Laura: yo voy a entrar a prepa y casi no tengo tiempo para escribir. Y respecto a Gaara y Sasuke ya se ya se xD pero era tan floja para escribir con detalle una pelea, y si tengo que admitir que quiero que Naruko sea fuerte, sin embargo tienes razón, y con eso de que Sasuke es prostituto hábil me hiciste el día xD en fin espero que este capitulo sea aceptable y también he de decir que es la primera vez que describo una pelea n.n y por cierto no me moleste ni enoje al contrario que bueno que notaste estos errores :D<p>

¡Dios mío 459 hits! ¡Arigatou! ¡Les agradezco tanto estoy más que feliz! Lamento la demora, nuevamente no estaba bien mentalmente y mis jugos creativos se habían acabado con una tarea que tuve x) que consistía en escribir una historia con los símbolos patrios de mi país, dirán que es fácil pero la verdad es que no ._. Y me he dado cuenta que cada vez hago los capítulos más cortos, sumimasen m(_ _)m

Sus reviews son muy apreciados que va, los copio y pego en un documento de Word y les doy imprime pantalla, no me miren feo :c lo hago porque así me inspiro y si no me inspirara no escribiría este fic y mi existencia no tendría sentido ._.

Por cierto estoy consciente de que puse a Gaara como un completo inútil en la pelea, pero es la primera vez que describo una, espero mejorar. Si me encuentran cosas que no cuadran díganmelo y también si tienen una idea y desean que sea parte del fic háganmelo saber quién sabe tal vez si la escribo :D

En fin Ja ne. El proximo capitulo sera doble! :D (Aunque sinceramente no tengo idea de cómo le hare ._. pero les aseguro, será doble) Den reviews son el modo que me inspiro :)


	5. Chapter 5

De la Amistad a Algo Más

_Itálicas: _el personaje está pensando.

Mayúsculas: el personaje esta gritando.

Comillas (""): el personaje está hablando.

Subrayado: Texto de escritos.

**Negritas**: Flashback.

Un poco o mucho Ooc.

* * *

><p><em>Dos semanas después…<em>

El personal del hospital trabajaba tranquilamente, tras acostumbrase a tener a la rubia como paciente después de 2 semanas todo iba tranquilo, sin embargo a la semana de que la ojiazul fuese internada los mismos ninjas trajeron a 4 jóvenes misteriosos. Estos no se encontraban del todo bien, estaban en un estado de coma y no sabían si alguna vez podrían estar conscientes.

El sol irradiaba una inmensa luz y esta le calaba a los parpados cerrados de cierta rubia, intento voltearse, sin embargo al hacerlo sintió un fuerte dolor en la pierna y en su brazo.

"Kuso..." Murmuro mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama, pero esa no era su cama, y al notar esto abrió sus ojos, el cuarto en el que se encontraba tampoco era su habitación. ¿En dónde estaba? Se alzo lentamente y noto que era el cuarto de algún hospital. Suspiro lentamente mientras se preparaba mentalmente para levantarse, pero mágicamente la puerta se abrió apareciendo una sorprendida Shizune.

"¡Naruko-chan! ¡No te muevas!"

"¿Por qué dattebayo?"

"Tu pierna no ha sanado y si te mueves mucho la perderás…"

"¿¡NANI!" Gritó mientras se intentaba acostar.

"Déjame ayudarte." Dijo calmada Shizune mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a la camilla.

"Shizune… ¿Cómo está Sasuke? Ayer iba a verlo… pero no pude."

"Dirás hace dos semanas, estuviste inconsciente por dos semanas."

"¿Tanto tiempo ttebayo?"

"Hai. Uchiha-san esta inconsciente. Cuando lo vi estaba completamente deshidratado y agotado, su chakra estaba en unos niveles muy bajos. Afortunadamente logramos que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero está en coma…"

"Ese teme… Demo no está así por mi culpa ¿verdad? Digo el sellarlo solo lo dejo inconsciente, ¿verdad?" dijo preocupada.

"Hai, cuando sellas a una persona en un pergamino como el tuyo esta inconsciente a lo mucho por 3 horas. Sasuke está así por agotamiento excesivo."

"¿P-puedo verlo?"

"Claro… dentro de poco, le están haciendo unos exámenes."

"Hai, demo ¿cómo iré?"

"Existen las sillas de ruedas." Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Oh y por cierto, lindas flores." Dijo apuntando hacia una mesa. Naruko volteo inmediatamente y vio unos lirios de varios colores.

"¿Quién las mando?" Pero Shizune ya había desaparecido. Volvió a recostarse y dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p>La habitación en la que se encontraba era minúscula y blanca, olía a enfermedad y eso le causaba una sensación extraña, intento levantarse mas sentía como si un elefante estuviese sobre él, bajo su mirada y vio que tenía una sábana cubriéndole de los pies hasta sus hombros, pero aun así sentía que tenia por debajo cables y solo Kami-sama sabía qué más. Cerró de inmediato los ojos al escuchar una puerta abrirse.<p>

"Sasuke... Eres un teme. No estarías así si no fuera por tu estúpido orgullo Uchiha." Murmuró una melodiosa voz, mientras observaba con detenimiento el cuerpo del azabache, se le dificulto posarse a uno de los lados de la camilla. "Kuso... Sabes creo que esta es la primera vez en la que te hablo como solía hacerlo, y tú sigues sin escucharme, igual que antes. Teme, despierta ya, aunque no me agrade decirlo, te necesito, venga ya no te hagas el dormido, necesitamos a tu estúpido sharingan..." Continuo hablando mientras notaba que en la parte superior derecha del brazo del ojinegro se le saltaba una vena, pero ¿por qué se movía? Rápidamente la rubia tomo un kunai que tenia oculto y le hizo una cortada en donde estaba la 'vena saltada'. Pero el joven Uchiha no tenía ni la menor idea del porque hacia esto la ojiceleste, y para su mala suerte no podía abrir los ojos.

"Hmm ¿vena saltada? No lo creo." Dijo la rubia al ver una pequeña serpiente morada que le mostraba sus colmillos, le encajo el kunai en el vientre y la levanto, la víbora seguía retorciéndose y serpenteando. Bajo su mirada y vio al azabache con sus ojos abiertos como platos, ¡Sasuke está consciente! No le importo su estado por lo que arrojo al reptil al suelo y se lanzo sobre el ojinegro, abrazándole fuertemente.

"¡Eres un teme! ¿Por qué te hiciste el dormido?" Pregunto con ojos llorosos. "No tenias por qué haberlo hecho." Dijo ruborizada al recordar lo que anteriormente le había dicho, se volvió a sumergir en sus emociones, y lloro sobre el hombro de este.

"¿Disculpa, acaso te conozco?" Pregunto con una voz ronca, ¿¡quién rayos era esa rubia!

_Necesito ir con Shizune. Kuso. ¿Qué le sucede a Sasuke? mis piernas me duelen y no puedo sentarme en la silla de ruedas, mejor le pico al botón de enfermera._ Pensó mientras intentaba alcanzar el botón, pero esto no era tan fácil, gracias a que estaba sobre Sasuke y este la miraba atónito, una mirada que nunca había visto hasta ahora.

"¿Qué sucede Naruko?" Pregunto una alarmada Shizune al abrir la puerta del cuarto.

"Huum ¿podrías ayudarme?" Dijo alzándose con los brazos uno a cada lado del azabache. "Sasuke… no recuerda nada y… t-tenía una serpiente dentro de su cuerpo."

"¿¡NANI!" pregunto sobresaltada mientras la ayudaba a sentarse nuevamente en su silla.

_Kuso… esa víbora todavía te sigue…_ Pensó entristecida, Shizune por otra parte salía del cuarto y gritaba como loca.

"Kimiko-sama, necesito que se marche." Dijo una enfermera que entraba con un carrito lleno de material médico y con unos papeles.

"No me iré, soy responsable de él."

"Venga ya Na-Kimiko-sama, necesitamos hacerle estudios de envenenamiento, ver si tiene más serpientes dentro de su organismo y diagnosticar el tipo de amnesia." Dijo Shizune mientras le inyectaba un sedante al ojinegro, el cual en pocos segundos cayó nuevamente en las aguas del subconsciente.

"Yare yare, demo cuando terminen me dices Shizune." Dijo mientras salía a duras penas con su silla.

¡_Kuso! Odio usar esta silla de ruedas, no me extraña porque hay tantos ancianos amargados en Konoha. Será mejor que vaya con Hinata-chan, necesito saber que ha pasado. _ Pero antes de que la rubia se diera cuenta había pisado a alguien con una de sus ruedas.

"Kus-" Farfullo a lo bajo, alzo su mirada y se encontró con la mirada glacial de cierto pelirrojo. "¿G-gaara? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunto curiosa.

"Me dijeron que despertaste." Dijo como si fuera obvio.

"También, Sasuke…" murmuro opacamente.

"No se supone, ¿qué deberías estar feliz?"

"Lo sé, demo él…" Trago duro. "No me recuerda."

"Kuso..." Musito el pelirrojo crispado.

"No te preocupes Gaara, tal vez así sea mejor... Tal vez recuerde como usar el sharingan y nos podría ayudar sin obligarlo... Su mirada... No tenía el odio y resentimiento que había visto en sus ojos..." Musito esperanzada, tal vez después de todo si logro salvar a Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"¿Quién eres? Y ¿qué haces?" Dijo inmediatamente al reconocer la figura que entraba en su recamara.<p>

"Sasuke..." Musito la rubia, los ojos del azabache ante ella se tornaron rojos.

"¿Qué mierda me hiciste?" Grito encolerizado.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Mis ojos... Me arden y ¡no luces como antes!" Dijo angustiado.

"Cierra los ojos y deja de pensar en lo que miraste." Ordeno la blonda al comprender que su amigo no recordaba cómo usar el sharingan. Este parpadeo y entre uno y otro parpadeo sus ojos eran negros y rojos. Finalmente después de varios intentos sus ojos eran negros como el onix.

"Sasuke... No me recuerdas... ¿Verdad?" Pregunto sombría.

"Me temo que no, y ¿por qué sigues llamándome Sasuke?"

"Porque así te llamas baka, Uchiha Sasuke." Le contesto tranquila y con paciencia.

"¿Qué hago aquí?"

"¿Recuerdas ser un ninja?"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Oh Kami-sama, ¡estamos perdidos!" Grito la rubia alzando los brazos en desesperación.

"No has contestado mis preguntas..." Dijo impaciente.

"Shh, estas aquí porque tuviste un etto a-accidente." Mintió, Shizune le había dejado claro que no podían darse el lujo de que Sasuke los viera como una amenaza.

"Hmm. ¿Qué es un ninja?" Pregunto ahora el azabache.

"Un ninja, es etto un, ¿un guerrero? Si un guerrero, y huum, sabemos usar el chakra y huum, estamos especializados en 3 áreas, ninjutsu, genjutsu y taijutsu." Contesto con dificultad.

"Hmm, así que tu eres un ninja. ¿Yo también lo era?"

"Lo sigues siendo, Sasuke, ahora más que nunca." Le contesto con esperanza en sus ojos.

"Pff, hace 5 segundos no sabía que era un ninja y hace unas horas no sabía dónde estaba." Le espeto, al parecer seguía siendo el mismo Sasuke.

"Huum hablando de que no recuerdas nada, serás trasladado."

"¿A dónde?"

"A casa... Konoha."

"¿Tu irás? Aquí entre nos eres la única persona en la que confío."

"S-no, me encantaría, demo hay otras cosas que tengo que hacer aquí..." _Como evitar casarme con Gaara y buscar al bastardo de tu hermano._

"Hn, y ¿cómo es Konoha?" Le pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Huum, huum, ahora que lo pienso, no se..."

"Kimiko-sama, su prometido la busca." Dijo una enfermera que abria la puerta completamente.

"¿Kimiko? Creí que te llamabas Naruko." Hablo Sasuke.

"Joven Uchiha no diga tonterías su nombre es Ryusaki Kimiko." Lo corrigió, la ojiceleste noto que el heredero Uchiha iba a replicar algo más; mas lo detuvo a tiempo.

"Disculpa Miku-chan, demo podrías decirle a Gaara que lo veré en 5 minutos, no más, no menos."

"H-hai." Una vez que se retiro la joven saco el aire que no sabía que había retenido.

"Antes de que digas algo, estoy en una misión, mi nombre falso es Ryusaki Kimiko, mi nombre verdadero es Namikaze Naruko, aunque tú y Konoha me conocen como Uzumaki Naruko. Algo confuso, ¿huh? Demo descuida tendremos tiempo para explicarte, por ahora debo irme, serás escoltado por Kiba, Shino y Kurenai, no los recuerdas, demo ellos sí, y por lo que más quieras no te comportes como un completo bastardo."

"Hn." Contesto como siempre lo hacía, eso le indico a la rubia que todo iba a ir bien. Salió a duras penas con su silla de ruedas y fue directo con Gaara.

"¿Qué sucede Gaara?"

"¿Podemos hablar en tu cuarto?" Pregunto impaciente.

"Hum, claro." Dijo extrañada por el comportamiento de su amigo, emprendió el regreso y Gaara la siguió en silencio.

"Ahora sí, ¿qué sucede?"

"El consejo ya fijo fecha para casarnos." Dijo sin rodeos.

"¿Cuándo?" Dijo ronca.

"En una semana."

"Demo en una semana salgo del hospital, no podre buscar a Itachi. Y además surgieron otras cosas como que Sasuke tiene amnesia..."

"Lo sé, demo no tenemos de otra. De por sí el consejo cuestiona el porqué estas aquí y también la llegada de Shizune y del Uchiha."

"Hmm y ¿qué pasaría si huyo el día de la boda? Ya sabes para buscar a Itachi."

"Me temo que el consejo me casaría con alguien más, demo ellos escogerían a la chica y yo no podre negarme." La tristeza se veía en sus ojos aqua, después de todo sabía leerlo como la palma de su mano; se enterneció el blando corazón de la kunoichi.

"Bien el show debe continuar, demo necesito hablar lo más pronto posible con Shikamaru, solo él puede ayudarnos ahora." dijo decidida, ayudaría Gaara a cualquier costo, a fin de cuentas existía el divorcio y Shikamaru es un genio, ¿qué podría salir mal?

"Shikamaru está en un bunker que encontró con las coordenadas que Tsunade y Shizune encontraron en el pergamino que Sasuke te dio." Vio como la cara de la ojiazul cambiaba de determinación a preocupación para después estar roja.

"¿Te enteraste de los pergaminos?" le pregunto con una voz glacial.

"Si, Shikamaru me conto todo cuando llego, que fue hace una semana."

"Oh, bien..." y después de esto hubo un largo silencio incomodo que ninguno se atrevía a romper, afortunadamente una enfermera llego a tiempo.

"Gaara-sama me temo que el tiempo de visita ya se ha acabado y Kimiko-sama debe descansar, ha sido un día muy largo y eso puede repercutirle en su salud." El pelirrojo solo asintió y con una elegancia varonil salió de la habitación, mientras tanto la blonda dejo salir el aire que había mantenido.

* * *

><p><em>Una semana después...<em>

Abrió los ojos lentamente seguía todavía adormecida pero sabía que debía levantarse, ya que hoy no era un día común y corriente; era su boda; puede que falsa pero era su boda. Lo primero que percibió fue el perfume de unos tulipanes; lo odiaba, arrugo su nariz y se la talló con esmero; tras varios momentos las primeras gotas de un líquido caliente y rojizo se asomaban en sus fosas nasales.

"¡KUSO!" grito y se paró de la camilla en un parpadeo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo mientras que una mano cubría su nariz sangrante; abrió toscamente la puerta del baño y prontamente se sumergió en el frío chorro de agua que salía de la regadera. Escucho la puerta abrirse y presintió que era Hinata y Shizune; probablemente tenían el vestido de novia y la iban a arreglar ahí. En un cuarto de hospital. Pero ¿por qué le daba tanta importancia el lugar en el que estaba? a final de cuentas era una boda falsa, no se iba a casar por los motivos en los que las parejas se casan normalmente; no. Ella se casaba por el bien de su misión y aun así sentía cierto ardor en su pecho...

"Naruko-chan mira lo que te tenemos." Canturreo Shizune a lo lejos.

"¿Será mi Kimono de bodas?" **(1) **dijo imitando el canturreo de Shizune mientras cerraba el grifo.

"N-naruko-chan no creo que deberías tra-tratarnos así, se que estas estresada; demo no es justo que te desquites con nosotras. So-solo queremos a-ayudarte." dijo con un poco de fluidez la ojiperla. Naruko suspiró e hizo su larga melena hacía atrás.

"Bien, ya saben qué hacer." dijo mientras salía del baño y veía cara a cara a las 2 kunoichis.

Tras horas, muchas horas de arduo trabajo finalmente lograron que Naruko luciera espectacular, era la novia perfecta, simplemente parecía sacada de una revista de novias.

"Recuerda Naruko, tienes que sonreír a todo momento, y a la hora de hablar no dudes, ni un poco." Le dijo Shizune mirandole fijamente a los ojos y contemplando el trabajo que hizo con la ayuda de Hinata.

* * *

><p>Al entrar en el gran salón del Consejo todas las miradas se posaron en ella causándole molestia, lo primero que noto fue que era inmenso y bello, tenía unos ventanales que mostraban a Suna por completo, incluso se alcanzaba a divisar un oasis al final del desierto y también la casa de los hermanos Maeda. Siguió observando y pronto se encontró con Gaara, lucía igual que siempre con su traje de Kazekage, pero una pequeña sonrisa decoraba su rostro caucásico.<p>

Camino hasta estar junto con Gaara donde él le tomo la mano en signo de apoyo. Ella le dio un apretón y le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

Dos ancianos, al parecer, quienes encabezan el Consejo se posaron frente a ellos.

"Hoy estamos todos reunidos para celebrar con esta ceremonia la unión de dos jóvenes." Hablo primero el hombre.

"La alianza entre Sabaku No Gaara, Godaime Kazekage y de Ryusaki Kimiko." Continuo la anciana.

"Yo, Sabaku No Gaara, te tomo a ti, Ryusaki Kimiko como esposa, y prometo serte fiel en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la prosperidad como en la adversidad, amándote y respetándote durante toda mi vida." Dijo con monotonía colocándole una delgada banda de oro en el dedo anular de la rubia.

"Yo, Ryusaki Kimiko, te tomo a ti, Sabaku No Gaara como esposo, y prometo serte fiel en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la prosperidad como en la adversidad, amándote y respetándote durante toda mi vida." Dijo con más emoción que el pelirrojo y hacia lo mismo que él hizo.

"Os declaramos marido y mujer." Dijeron a unisonó los ancianos. **(2)**

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Si se dice Kimono de Bodas, ¿verdad? me sentiré como una completa estúpida sino es así...

**(2)** Bueno finalmente Naru-chan y Gaara se han casado, sé que no fue la mejor boda, pero ya saben es algo complicado D: no la hice religiosa pero tampoco la hice del tipo civil... Así que no se, ¿Qué les pareció?

* * *

><p>Teffi-chan: Lamento no haberte contestado en el capitulo anterior, y si lo lamento por eso del genjutsu. Es que la idea original era que Naruko iba a ir a Iwa a espiar una organización, como Akatsuki, pero con ninjas seguidores de Orochimaru y al final de cuentas se me hizo muy complicado, porque tendría que crear Ocs, con diferentes personalidades, y la verdad eso era un problema porque estoy escribiendo 2 historias originales y se me ha complicado con los personajes (Me he salido del tema xD ) en fin después me llego la idea de un genjutsu, era muy original, bueno entre comillas, realmente me inspire en que Tobi controla al jinchuriki del 3 colas con un genjutsu, y pues el fic se escribió por si solo :) espero que te agrade este capítulo y en verdad agradezco tu review.<p>

Lady-darkness-chan: Gracias por tu review, espero que en verdad este capítulo este aceptable.

Laura: Creo que con eso de que Sasuke estaba en pésima condición y la serpiente, puede justificar el porqué Naruko lo venció tan fácil, aunque debería ponerle más acción a su 'pelea'. Y ya lo continué como puedes ver xD

Nekoneko52:¡NI LOCA LA DEJARIA INCONCLUSA! Es mi primer fic y debo terminarlo hehe, solo que ultimamente he tenido problemas con las computadoras :( mi portatil se descompuso asi de plano y no la pudieron reparar, la portatil de mi papa es sagrada, ya no me dejo usarla :( y la pc de escritorio no tiene word -.- Pareciera que el universo estaba en contra de que continuara el fic D: pero finalmente logre terminar el Capitulo 5 :D (todo gracias a mi celular xD)

Uni: Hola :P pues cmo puedes ver ya actualice, lamento la tardanza y agradezco que preguntaras, es bueno saber que hay más personas a las que les gusta mi fic (: y ya sabes si tienes una duda o comentario, son bienvenidos (:

Bueno eso fue todo, gracias por leer, mi computadora se descompuso y tuve que escribir este desde el principio, con mi celular, espero que les guste. Y buenas noticias al parecer mañana iremos a comprar una nueva laptop, lo que significa que es muy posible que vuelva a actualizar el fic y los demás con facilidad (:

Por cierto mis otras reviewers, las extraño, escríbanme algo xD (no lo digo para obtener mas reviews e.e ¡les aseguro!) Oh y las críticas son más que aceptadas, a menos de que me digan porque Naruko odia a Sakura o algo así... Odio a Sakura, no me agrada en lo más mínimo, con eso de que primero ama a Sasuke y después a Naruto, ¿en verdad esta tan desesperada? ¬¬. La verdad me agrada mas Hinata y me encanta NaruHina demo Kishimoto-kun no ha puesto nada desde que Hinata se le confiesa a Naruto-chan xD, claro está que no hay espacio con todo lo que sucede, pero pudo haber puesto algo en el relleno que siguió después de que Pein fuera a Konoha. (Por cierto ¿alguien sabe en donde puedo ver los capítulos de Shippuden? En youtube no encuentro todos... Y la verdad estoy muy atrasada, vi hasta el episodio 100, ahora está en el 280 o algo así y sé que soy una vergüenza u.u no es necesario que me digan)

Oh ¡1154 hits! ¡Gracias, Arigatou, Thank You! xD en verdad agradezco mucho que lean este fic, si les nace, si rieron, se enojaron o sintieron algo al leerlo regálenme un ¡review! xD no, puro juego, pero si en verdad les nace se los agradeceré mucho, más si es alguna crítica, quiero crecer como escritora. :)

Oh y si tienen alguna idea que quieran que agregue al fic solo mándenme un  
>PM o en un review. Me leen después xD<p>

Ja ne~


End file.
